Reading: My Immortal
Chapter 1: 1st Chapter of My Immortal The entire team was told to go to the hall, all personnel. "What's going on?" Jun whispered to Hiro. " (Beats me)" He said to the blue-haired Japanese man. "Ahem, Everyone, this is going to be read to you all." Reicheru annonced. AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX! "I wonder if her first language is not English." Ryu said. Hi my name is Ebony Dark’ness Dementia Raven Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da h*** out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major f***ing hottie. ' "Who's Gerard Way?" Ichiro asked. "My Chemical Romance singer." Ali replied back. '''I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). ' "Hogwarts is in Scotland." Marú pointed out 'I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. ' "Scotland is known for it's weird weather, but that's just dumb." Scotty said. " (D***, I'm goth and I do not do s*** like this)" Satoko said. '''A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them. "Aw, that's not very nice." A female member said on the "middle finger part" “Hey Ebony!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Draco Malfoy! "Oh no Draco! Not you too!" A Draco fangirl TT10 member shouted. “What’s up Draco?” I asked. "Go f*** yourself." She said it in her best British drawl. "Nothing." He said shyly. "I do not recall Draco being shy, he's usually a wee s***." Scotty said, who had read all seven books. But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away. "Yeah, you back away you w****." The Draco fangirl said again. AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz! "Someone teach her how to spell." Jun said. "I agree, this is a complete butcher of the English language." Yong-il said. Chapter 2: 2nd Chapter of My Immortal "We're reading more." Reicheru said. AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flaming ma story ok! "That girl, I doubt she knows English." Hans said. The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. "Aw f***." Scotty yelled. I opened the door of my coffin and drank some blood from a bottle I had. ''' " (Ewwwwww!)" Hiro yelled Mika then decided to ask Marú. "Marú? Do you drink blood?" She asked. "No, blood irritates my stomach, that's pretty gross Mika." Marú said '''My coffin was black ebony and inside it was hot pink velvet with black lace on the ends. I got out of my coffin and took of my giant MCR t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots and black fishnets on. I put on four pairs of earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy bun. "Do we give a s***?" Scotty asked. "Lemme answer that! NO!" Samuel yelled. My friend, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length raven black hair with pink streaks and opened her forest-green eyes. She put on her Marilyn Manson t-shirt with a black mini, fishnets and pointy high-heeled boots. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation and black eyeliner.) "Sweet dreams are made of this, someone please kill this b****." Arthur sang, promoting laughter from everyone. Michael gave a smile, smiling was rare to the 48-year old Confederate. “OMFG, I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday!” she said excitedly. "Please say no you schweinhund." Carol said. "Carol, Don't say that!" Klaus scolded. “Yeah? So?” I said, blushing. “Do you like Draco?” she asked as we went out of the Slytherin common room and into the Great Hall. “No I so f***ing don’t!” I shouted. "Lying wee b****." Scotty said. “Yeah right!” she exclaimed. Just then, Draco walked up to me. “Hi.” he said. “Hi.” I replied flirtily. “Guess what.” he said. “What?” I asked. “Well, Good Charlotte are having a concert in Hogsmeade.” he told me. "Good Charlotte is a weird name for a band." Cuong said. The other Cap ancestors nodded. “Oh. My. F***ing. God!” I screamed. I love GC. They are my favorite band, besides MCR. “Well…. do you want to go with me?” he asked. I gasped.  A Good Charlotte fan facedesked.  "She's a disgrace to all Good Charlotte fans everywhere." He mumbled.  " (Yeah)" Ryu said. Chapter 3: 3rd Chapter of My Immortal AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da good reveiws! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don’t own dis or da lyrics 4 Good Chralotte "I hate this author more than I hated her two chapters ago." Tariko said. Another Bridget facepalmed. On the night of the concert I put on my black lace-up boots with high heels. Underneath them were ripped red fishnets. Then I put on a black leather minidress with all this corset stuff on the back and front. I put on matching fishnet on my arms. ''' "The most manliest man suffering testosterone poisoning would look better in that." Ki Sha-min said. " (That reminds me when TF2 released an item that showed the Medic with a torn shirt)" Satoko said. '''I straightened my hair and made it look all spiky. I felt a little depressed then, so I slit one of my wrists. I read a depressing book while I waited for it to stop bleeding and I listened to some GC. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn’t put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was ready to go to the concert. "What a disgusting way to get ready for a concert, what the f*** is her problem?!" Marú yelled. "Slitting your wrists is emo, not goth." Mika said. I went outside. Draco was waiting there in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play at the show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish and a little eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!). "I don't, Eyeliner doesn't look right." Cuong said. "It looks really f***ing gay." Marú said. “Hi Draco!” I said in a depressed voice. "How do you exclaim hi to someone while sounding depressed?" Marú asked. “Hi Ebony.” he said back. We walked into his flying black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate said 666) and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked cigarettes and drugs. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to Good Charlotte. "I don't know if you can get licence plates like that." Frank Spotlow Garbiel said. “You come in cold, you're covered in blood They're all so happy you've arrived The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom She sets you free into this life.” sang Joel (I don’t own da lyrics 2 dat song). "I feel sorry for Good Charlotte." A fan of the band said. "Me too, what is with this girl?" Mika said. “Joel is so f***ing hot.” I said to Draco, pointing to him as he sung, filling the club with his amazing voice. "Sneaky little girl." A TT10 member who's husband cheated on her said. Suddenly Draco looked sad. "Please break up with her, tell her she's a w****." The Draco fangirl said. “What’s wrong?” I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on. "You told him a singer was hotter than him." Arthur said. “Hey, it’s ok I don’t like him better than YOU!” I said. "That's not true, Draco, She's a w****." A female member spoke out. “Really?” asked Draco sensitively and he put his arm around me all protective. "I don't remember Draco being sensitive, other than crying, He's not a sensitive guy." Arthur said. “Really.” I said. “Besides I don’t even know Joel and he’s going out with Hilary f***ing Duff. I f***ing hate that little b****.” I said disgustedly, thinking of her ugly blonde face. "I like blonde chicks." Klaus spoke, everyone looked at him. "Was?!" He yelled in German. (Translation: "What?!") The night went on really well, and I had a great time. So did Draco. After the concert, we drank some beer and asked Benji and Joel for their autographs and photos with them. We got GC concert tees. Draco and I crawled back into the Mercedes-Benz, but Draco didn’t go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into……………………… the Forbidden Forest!  "Here comes the best part!" Alexei said.  "You read this?" Jun asked him.  "Yeah." Alexei said.  "The Forbidden Forest, is forbidden!" A member shouted.  Chapter 4: 4th Chapter of My Immortal "Here comes nore of this s***fest until the owner of the website with this fanfic decides to come foward." Reicheru said and everyone groaned. AN: I sed stup flaming ok ebony’s name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he is acting defrent! dey nu eechodder b4 ok! "I thought her name was Ebony, not Enoby." Carol said. "I thought that too." Wei said in his Lenin disguise. “DRACO!” I shouted. “What the f*** do you think you are doing?” " (He's dragging you to h***)" The stoic Mei said in an attempt at black comedy. Some of the teenage members snickered. Draco didn’t answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously. "What the f*** is gonna happen, will Draco finally dump her w**** a**? Will he finally stop being a goth, Find out on the next Dragon Ball Z!" Satsuki Tachimi said, mocking the ending of a Dragon Ball episode “What the f***ing hell?” I asked angrily. "Yeah, my thoughts on the fanfic, seriously Tara, what is wrong with you?" Reicheru mumbled. “Ebony?” he asked. “What?” I snapped. Draco leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn’t feel mad anymore. "YAY! F***Y-F***Y TIME!" Alexei shouted. Everyone started snickering at the Russian man. And then…………… suddenly just as I Draco kissed me passionately. Draco climbed on top of me and we started to make out keenly against a tree. He took of my top and I took of his clothes. I even took of my bra. Then he put his thingie into my you-know-what and we did it for the first time. "That's like having sex in Showa, What the actual f***." A former guard of the Shōwa camp said. "Who the h*** does that?" Patrick asked. The older soldiers snickered and Jun was chuckling, trying to hold in his laughter until Carol asked him a question that would send him into another fit of laughter. "What's a you-know-what and a thingie?" Carol asked Jun Jun burst out laughing. "A PENIS AND A VAGINA!" He yelled while screaming with laughter. The others around him were laughing aswell. “Oh! Oh! Oh! ” I screamed. I was beginning to get an orgasm. We started to kiss everywhere and my pale body became all warm. And then…. "Shh, this is the best part!" Alexei read. Everyone was still laughing, and the part finally came on: “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERF**ERS!” It was…………………………………………………….Dumbledore! The whole room was silent, five seconds later then they burst out laughing. First, it started with the high ranking officers and commanders, then the medium ranked, then everyone was laughing hysterically. "Dumbledore is my hero!" Marú said while laughing.   Mairead, a tortured schoolgirl, couldn't hold back a little smile and she giggled at what was being read to her.   Michael, Joseph and Saoirse's father couldn't hold back his own laughter and was also laughing at what was read. Saoirse looked at her father, his laughter was much more audible. "You enjoying this dad?' Saoirse asked. "I'm-hahahahaha-NOT! HAHAHAHAHA!" Michael tried to deny, but his laughter got the best of him. Jun had to leave the room because he was laughing so hard.   Michael managed to calm down.   "If I catch the twins doing stupid s***, I'm going to yell 'SAOIRSE CAITLÍN! JOSEPH EAMON! WHAT THE H*** ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERF***ERS!'." Michael stated.   His two grandson were rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically.   "This made me appreciate Harry Potter!" Ailin said between laughter. "Gramps! Stop!" Liam pleaded Chapter 5: 5th Chapter of My Immortal AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz he had a hedache ok an on tup of dat he wuz mad at dem 4 having sexx! PS im nut updating umtil I get five good revoiws! "To make a truth, your story f***ing sucks, I almost wet a good pair of trousers because of your horribly written sex scene." Michael said. Dumbledore made and Draco and I follow him. He kept shouting at us angrily. “You ludacris fools!” he shouted. "HARRY POTTER! DID YOU OUT YOUR NAME IN THE GOBLET OF FIRE!" Joseph mimicked the Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire scene Everyone got a laugh out of it. I started to cry tears of blood down my pallid face. Draco comforted me. When we went back to the castle Dumbledore took us to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry. "Who cries tears of blood?" Marú asked. "You definitely!" Samuel said to the poltegiest. "Go f*** yourself." Marú said. “They were having sexual intercourse in the Forbidden Forest!” he yelled in a furious voice. "They were having f***y-f***y time in the Forbidden Forest!" Alexei shouted. Everyone burst out laughing. "Me love you long time, me so horny!" Cuong said in his best "Vietnamese hooker" voice. Everyone burst out laughing. “Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?” asked Professor McGonagall “How dare you?” demanded Professor Snape. "Did they switch it around, it's usually Snape that insults everyone." Ji-kwong said. The rest of the Harry Potter fans agreed, And then Draco shrieked. “BECAUSE I LOVE HER!” "She's a b****." Ailan said, Liam agreed by nodding. Everyone was quiet. ''' Everyone was laughing. '''Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Professor Snape said. “Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms.” "Snape would of kicked their a**es." A Harry Potter fan said. Draco and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us. “Are you okay, Ebony?” Draco asked me gently. "No, she's lost her virginity." An Irish member said. “Yeah I guess.” I lied. I went to the girl’s dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a low-cut black floor-length dress with red lace all around it and black high heels. When I came out…. Draco was standing in front of the bathroom, and he started to sing ‘I just wanna live’ by Good Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though he wasn’t supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room. "I just wanna tell you to go f*** yourself!" A member yelled out. Chapter 6: 6th and 7th Chapters of My Immortal Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86